El valor de un nombre
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: El verdadero valor de su nombre: Era capaz de mover masas; de dar valor y fuerza, incluso en las situaciones más adversas... Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas: El valor de los extras, y como regalo de cumpleaños: ¡Feliz cumple, Wy! .


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente, para que no pierdan la costumbre de saber de mí de cuando en cuando, aquí les traigo algo cortito.**

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas, que habita en el nuevo País de Agni para escribir sobre los personajes de la serie de Avatar que han sido olvidados. **

**También es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana, que está de cumpleaños hoy (por eso lo subí a medianoche, y todo...). ¡Feliz cumple, Peque (Wyla)!  
**

**Antes de empezar, simplemente doy mi muy pequeño disclaimer: Ni Avatar the Last Airbender, ni sus personajes (incluyendo los que aparecen en este pequeño fic) me pertenecen.**

**Ahora sí, sin más que decir: ¡Disfruten!**

***********************************************************************************************************  
**

**El valor de un nombre**

Durante toda su corta vida había escuchado cientos de historias sobre mundos y criaturas fantásticas: princesas atrapadas en enormes torres, custodiadas por dragones; animales que hablaban; guerreros elementales combatiendo contra un poderoso demonio…

Pero su historia favorita no era una fantasía; era real: el relato de cómo había surgido su nombre.

Siempre le había llamado la atención que la hubieran nombrado de una forma tan distintiva, diferente a los demás niños. Por muchos años le había desagradado, hasta que sus padres se tomaron el tiempo para explicarle de dónde lo habían tomado.

-Queríamos darte un nombre que fuera significativo- comentó su madre.

Un nombre significativo era una cosa, pero un nombre como ese, en aquellos tiempos, y siendo una recién nacida, era una _carga_.

Sus padres le habían contado sobre la guerra, sobre cómo la gente del Reino Tierra salía de sus aldeas para buscar la protección de las grandes murallas que rodeaban la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y cómo ellos, siendo una joven pareja a punto de tener un hijo, habían salido en busca de un nuevo comienzo detrás de esos muros.

Habían tenido serios problemas para lograrlo, sin embargo. Después de tanto tiempo que les había tomado conseguir los tiquetes para abordar el barco que los llevaría a la gran ciudad, su equipaje fue robado. No les quedaba otra opción que regresar.

Fue entonces que aparecieron ellos: el Avatar y sus amigos, a quienes habían conocido rumbo a la estación. Aquellos jóvenes se ofrecieron a llevarlos a salvo hasta Ba Sing Se, atravesando el peligroso Paso de la Serpiente. Fue ahí, a la salida, donde justo después de haber sorteado grandes peligros y peripecias, nació ella.

Fue gracias a él, al Avatar, que había recibido ese nombre… Un gran honor, o una gran maldición, dependiendo de cómo se le viera.

Los primeros días en Ba Sing Se no habían sido tan difíciles, según le contaban. Los refugiados se amparaban y se protegían entre sí; así que pronto tuvieron techo, abrigo, comida y trabajo.

Pero un día, los grandes muros temblaron y se colapsaron, dejándolos a merced de los invasores de la Nación del Fuego, de los que habían intentado huir al refugiarse en la ciudad.

-Basta…- recordaba haber dicho la primera vez que se la habían contado, dejando la historia inconclusa. –Entonces… No valió de nada haberme puesto así…

-No digas eso, hija. No digas eso…- le repetía su madre. -¡Por supuesto que valió! Tu nombre nos recordaba la única cosa que no debíamos perder, aunque nos hubieran quitado todo lo demás.

-Y apuesto que el Avatar estaba pensando en eso mismo cuando se enfrentó con el Señor del Fuego y lo derrotó- continuó su padre.

Así fue como descubrió el verdadero valor de su nombre: Era capaz de mover masas; de dar valor y fuerza, incluso en las situaciones más adversas.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

Por eso, ahora lleva su nombre con orgullo, y la historia de su surgimiento se convirtió en su favorita, y lo grita a los cuatro vientos, para que todo el mundo lo sepa: Su nombre es Hope.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Bien, eso es todo...**

**Sí, yo les advertí que era cortito (un poco de nada, diría una amiga mía...), pero fue un buen intento para rescatar un personaje del olvido.**

**Ya saben: ¡Me encanta saber qué opinan! Así que, antes de irse, ¡dejen review!**

**Por cierto... Si alguien que no conozca todavía nuestro pequeño y querido foro pasa por aqui y quiere conocer a la Comunidad (hablar de anime, jugar rol, mostrar sus escritos, o simplemente conocer gente), aquí les dejo la dirección del foro: http: / / paisdeagni. forolatin. com / index. htm (Sin los espacios, ya saben)**

**Ahora sí, ya me despido.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.  
**


End file.
